ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
David Vincent (born May 16, 1981) is a professional wrestling manager and former professional wrestler born in Dagenham, Essex, in England. He is currently employed by THW (True Honor Wrestling). Background Dave Vincent was raised in a wrestling family. His grandfather, Daniel Valentine, aka "Spitfire" Danny Valentine, was a boxer in his RAF unit during World War II, and followed this with a brief professional wrestling career on the UK's rapidly growing wrestling scene. His father, Robert Vincent, aka "Cool Dude" Bob Vincent, was also a professional wrestler, and a regular on the British touring circuit. It was at one of these shows, he was paired with a new valet, Sally Valentine, daughter of Daniel. The couple would soon be wed. David, and his elder brother Robert Junior, grew up touring the country with his parents. Never in one place long enough to settle, he and his brother lived and breathed the sport, and were home educated. Both boys left school at 16, and went straight into the family trade. Robert used the year's advantage he had on his brother to tour the world, where he observed several different styles of wrestling. On his return, David had too come of age, and both men started training with a passion. After two solid years of training, both boys, now men, started in the British touring circuit, wrestling for various promoters around the country as "The Fantastic Vincent Brothers". Their family name and reputation was good to get the a start in the business, and from there their popularity soared. "Bouncing" Bob, and "Dangerous" Dave, as they had come to name themselves, proved to be quite the popular force. For two years this continued, until Robert finally became tired of the British touring scene. Wishing to expand his horizons, he left to tour Asia and South America, in the many touring federations. Dave stayed behind, wishing to build his skills, and get his name well known. It was soon after this, in 2002, when Dave started frequently wrestling shows with a talented new wrestler, the young Wulf Erikssen, then in his identity as Fenrir the Destroyer. Impressed with each other's style and determination, the two men became fast friends in their real life, whilst in the ring they had one of the most magnificent rivalries of the era. Around the country, the local promoters fought over themselves to book "Dangerous" Dave Vincent vs Fenrir the Destoyer shows. Over the course of the next year and a half, their popularity grew, until finally "it" happened. America had been watching the UK touring scene, and it liked what it was seeing. In October 2004, Wulf was offered a CWO Hard Knox developmental contract. Dave decided to pack up his ring boots, and follow him to the states. He was determined to break the states, just like Wulf. CWO career In July 2005, he did just that, debuting in the CWO as Dagenham Dave, Wulf's "old tag team partner" from the United Kingdom. Dave was instantly thrown into a rivalry with Gold Kard, who Wulf was currently feuding with. One of his first acts in the fed was to sabotage Gold Kard's "wedding" to Jennifer Falconi, with him and Wulf invading the arena with a sewage truck, which they proceeded to spray the guests with. This event also triggered a long term rivalry between the South Street Riot and The Falconis. This new rivalry led to the boys earning their first CWO gold, the World Tag Team Titles, in the August of the same year, defeating the Falconis for the belts. However, soon after this, Dave received terrible news. His grandfather, Danny, was terminally ill. Torn between his love for his family, and his love for his job, he requested a leave of absence from the CWO, which was granted. Both he and Wulf left for Britain. Unfortunately, Danny passed away on Boxing Day, 2005. February 2006, Wulf and Dave return in a shocking fashion when they controversially assist one of their old enemies, Brent Alles, from President Foley's lackeys. Joined later in the month by Surge, these four men form the "Enemies Of The State", a stable dedicated to disrupting President Foley's reign as CWO President. During this stint, the South Street Riot won the International Tag Team Titles. In July '06, Dave was sensationally revealed as being the traitor with the "Enemies Of The State", and turned heel, joining President Foley's "The Future" stable as "Corporate Hero" David Vincent. The character proved unpopular, and in September of that year, David again asked for a leave of absence, this time to conduct a tour of Japan, and to give the fans time to forget the "Corporate Hero" persona. The company agreed, allowing Wulf the time off the accompany him. May 2007, both men reappeared at the May-Hem PPV, revealing themselves as the true identities of the masked wrestlers "The Union Jacks". Both men quickly re-entered the Tag Team title race, strangely allying with their former rivals, and current champions, the Falconis to fight the more pressing threats from the Hell Risers and the Fighter Jets. At the "Inferno" PPV at the end of June 2007, South Street Riot beat the Falconi Brothers, the Fighter Jets and the Hell Risers to regain the World Tag Team Titles. In the beginning of August 2007, the South Street Riot made a one-off appearance on an NIWF show. They provided an interesting foil for the warring teams of TVR and Ignition, but ultimately decided to cancel their probationary contracts after CWO countered with a better offer. In September 2007, South Street Riot suffered two calamities, as first they lost their Tag Titles to Bad Weather, but also Dave was dealt a career ending knee injury. Dave's future has yet to be decided following this horrific accident. The CWO collapsed shortly after this incident, leaving both men unemployed. THW career In April 2009, Wulf Erikssen debuted in the Canadian-based promotion True Honor Wrestling. After taking an extended sabbatical for a year and a half, Wulf felt it was time to re-enter the ring. Unfortunately Dave's injury at the hands of Bad Weather had proven career ending, but determined to include his long-time friend in his career, Wulf hired him as his manager. Wulf's fortunes in the company have been quite good to date, and he's certainly making an impact with his unorthodox style and balanced attitude. In July 2009, at THW Honor Role, the South Street Riot returned. Dave, still battling with his career-ending injury, now managed the team, consisting of Wulf and a new partner, newcomer Maurice Pascal, who Wulf had previously been training at his Toronto based gym. They were successful in their debut, defeating the team of Jay Combs & Kylie Moore. Moveset Finishing Moves *'Dave-A-Stator '(Back-to-Back Double Underhook Piledriver) Signature Moves *'Dave Airlines' (Rounding Moonsault) *'Welcome To Dagenham '(Falling Gutwrench Powerbomb) Theme Music * "Ain't Like You" by Blood For Blood Trivia * Dave is also an accomplished amateur boxer. * Dave's brother Robert currently wrestles in the UK as "Bailing" Bob Vincent. * Dave's favorite food is English. Title History * CWO World Tag Team Champion (with "Bar Room Hero" Wulf Erikssen as the South Street Riot, 6/24/07 to 9/11/07, 8/28/05 to 9/10/05) * CWO International Tag Team Champion (with "Bar Room Hero" Wulf Erikssen as the South Street Riot, 5/08/06 to 6/05/06) Dave Vincent Category:1981 births